entwined
by charleypopGRRR
Summary: hey im like uber bad at summarys so yh is just some random thing first fanfic plz read :D (.) and this is a demented lellyfant wup wup


**Hey yall **this is my first story so plz don't be nasty much appreciated yay! :D

**Dan's p.o.v**

Dan shudders as longing washes over him in catastrophic waves._ How can people be cruelly denied the one person they desperately want?_ Phil looks up, pausing his game. "what's up Dan?" he asks sounding genuinely worried. "oh nothing special" he replies coolly. Phil leaps up and scoots next to Dan, delicately placing his hand on the younger's lap. _Oh shit he's touching me act cool Daniel._ He knudges Dan jolting him to reality. "Spill" "it's nothing just the bullshit of life "he sings to the tune of the circle of life (you know that really crap song off lion king) Phil lets out a small giggly laugh, causing his dick to harden and chafe against his tight jeans. "What the fuck? If you are planning to get depressed over life and its shit think again, Danny boy!"Dan blushes at his admiringly embarrassing pet name. Phil's hand clenches on his lap, as if about to say something, takes a deep breath ,and blushes beet red. His hand slides off Dan's lap and the moment is lost from reclamation in the silence._oh snap out of it he wasn't thinking of me. He's straight. Even if he wasn't he would have told me. _Dan's gaze falls to the crotch of Phil's jeans, where he spots his bulging number, fit to burst in all its manhood._ Holy shit!was the person he thinking of me? Why would he be hard if they weren't here?_

He lets out a dreamy sigh ,filled with longing."Mmmm...What I would do to him if he where mine "Phil stares with utter disbelief ,and a hint of delight, at Dan who is in turn gazing in awe at Phil's cock. He looks up with a quick ,hopefully not noticed ,glance back at his crotch. "what?...I said that out loud didn't I ?"Phil nods, black hair shifting constantly._ How can he still look so fucking hot in this crisis of complete and utter shit?_"Ohfuckingshitgrrr!" he grinds his teeth together in frustration" fuck my life! If you never want to see me again then I will totally understand. I will now retreat to my room and wallow in self pity."Dan stands up and leaves ,struggling to keep the tears from falling, leaving the gazing Phil behind.

**Phil's p.o.v**

_Had he really said that? Did he know what I was thinking? Was this even real?_ Phil nipped himself to be sure. "SHIT!" he cries loudly to the empty room. He was on his feet and yelling like a banshee quicker that summat that's really quick.(couldn't think of a fast thing :D) "Dan Dan open up, lemmie in!"He screams as he arrived at Dan's door. "It's open "comes a murmur from the other side of the door.

He wandered in to find a sobbing Dan flumped in a bundle on the floor. "oh Dan ,why didn't you tell me?"He asks in a sensual voice. "because you'd fucking hate me!I am such a fucking twat!""Danny boy listen to me."Phil whispers. "what?"He replies sullenly."Im in love with you that's what!"He utters near silently into Dan's 's head snaps back with a violent click. "You heard in love with you and I don't give a shit""the feeling is mutual "Dan sighs a slight smile playing across his lips. _He does mean it! Dan you magic man!_

**Random p.o.v**

Dan grabs Phil's hand and guides him towards the bed. "Philly c'mon...you know you want to!"He says lust lying beneath the exterior of his wondrous eyes."Hey its ok we don't have to if you don't want. It's your first time I don't mind waiting. "He adds hurriedly, seeing the worried look plastered on Phil's face."Oh no it's not that I'm truthfully extraordinarily happy this is about to happen I just don't really...yeah"Dan giggles "ill sort that for you* theatrical wink*now where were we? "Phil literally throws himself at the brown eyed beauty that is Dan, slipping his cold hands up his shirt. Dan copies just as eagerly ,as his hands shuffle up his neck ,touching his floppy hair and pulling his shirt higher. He grips it with his teeth, pulling it off. He reaches down to Phil's jeans dips his hand in and gives him a little squeeze and stroke teasing gently. He pulls out the stiff jeans ,licks his finger and wipes it on Phil's cum tipped dick, making him harden and buck his hips in untamed pleasure. "well someone's eager!"Dan murmurs into Phil's bare chest. "fuck, I need you inside me right now Daniel Howell" he growls behind his ear. Dan abruptly raises an eyebrow. "well then I'd best get started!"

Quivering at the thought of Phil he reaches down, under his bed and grabs some lube out of the drawer." hurry up Dan! I'm getting horny" comes a cry from above him, as Phil fumbles with his jeans, struggling to get the zip over his throbbing boner. Dan's head pops up, face masked with a devilish grin, shaking the lube between their faces. He coats his hand in the cold substance and proceeds to finger Phil, first one ,two then tree until he decides he is ready. Dan quickly sheds his skin of clothes and the two men lying excitedly on the bed. "how long where you hiding that for?"Phil asks eyeing his huge cock almost shaking with the effort of not touching it. "oh Richard? I don't know why don't you tell me?"Dan replies sexily. "come on my love Richard needs some enjoyment in his life""true, true!"He says his voice dripping with sex and god knows what else?

Dan lubes himself up quickly, pausing to smear some on Phil's entrance. He positions himself above his ass before plunging deep into Phil."Uhhhhh..." he groans as his erect dick slips in his friends newly explored ass."You okay?"He asks deciding Phil hasn't spoken for quite a while considering he was about to be fucked into the bedsprings.

"Yeah I'm good!"He murmurs. "Well toot toot full speed ahead!"A satisfied Dan cries as he starts slamming into Phil, gasping and moaning with each push."Mmmm...rawr!"Phil growls into Dan's vanilla scented pillow as Dan bangs his cum tipped dick headlong into his prostrate. "ohhh fuck Dan...Dan..Dan!"he yells as Dan hits him again and again. "do you like that you fucking slut?""oh yes v-v-very m-much!"Phil moans as he hit him like a cannon up the ass."f-fuck Dan!oh shit Dan! I'm gonna cum!""go ahead baby I won't be long after you "he adds yet another sexy wink as Phil comes on Dan's purple duet comes soon after ,hard and fast in Phil, and pulls out exhausted. They both lie panting unable to move as they are entwined from hip down. "wow Dan! Just wow!"Phil whispers in his ear as they both pass out on the cum stained bed.


End file.
